A new Ultra guardian
by God of Godzilla
Summary: The Jaegers have protected the Pacific for sometime but when a new guardian arrives tension builds up. Is it a friend or a foe but when the truth is revealed how will the PPDC react to a new threat more powerful than the Kaijus
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

**This is my first fanfic so please don't mind the possible things in the future**

**Note:I don't own anything from Pacific Rim or Ultraman**

Before the Jaeger Program ever existed there was world peace throughout Earth and was maintained for years to come but even before mankind ever existed there was an early ancient human civilization that existed for 30,000,000 years ago who faced many monsters and the forces of darkness but they were guarded by warrior beings known as the Ultras, humanoid like beings light who were bounded to Earth and defend the civilization from the many dangers but despite their great powers, the Ultras were destined to fall as some Ultras turned to the dark side and became beings of dark which raged a civil war between the two factions. After the war, the beings of light became victorious but at the cost of near complete destruction of the Ultras and the extinction of the ancient civilization in the process. Without a purpose but with a prophecy ahead of a new human civilization ahead, the Ultras light essence left but their bodies became statues to slumber for their future descendants to awaken them and battle evil once again but unbeknownst to them that the new human civilization will have guardians of their own.

Until now…

**For those who know Ultraman very well, the Ultra I choose will be Tiga**

**Let me know what you think about this Fanfic**


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY! My first chapter for this Fic. hope you've all been patient enough for this**

Raleigh Becket opened his eyes and reached his arms for an imaginary alarm clock as he was still dreaming his childhood until he realised that he wasn't a kid, he's the pilot of Gipsy Danger and the Kaiju alarm was screaming at his face. Raleigh snapped out of his dream like state and got out of his bunk while his brother Yancy Becket was still asleep, Raleigh proceeded to wake up Yancy .

"Hey Yancy," Raleigh decided to drum on the lower bunk "Wake Up!"

As Raleigh was getting dressed, Yancy groaned and got out of his bunk and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it now?" Yancy questioned while getting his own clothes.

Raleigh looked at the clock out the wall and answered "four in the morning"

"Great this is like the 5th time we woke up early in the morning so we can just fight and kill a Kaiju." Yancy moaned

Raleigh only shrugged "Come on bro," Raleigh cheerfully said "By the time you're fully awake, the Kaiju would've destroyed a city by now." And Raleigh was away in an instant and Yancy soon followed.

As the two brothers enter the drive suit room to get outfitted for their Jaeger Gipsy Danger and entered he Conn pod. A screen in the HUD lighted up and Tendo Choi's face was in the screen.

"Hey Tendo" Raleigh greeted "Who's our next kill?"

"We got a Kaiju heading for Japan at speeds of 200 km/h underground, designation is Golza."

"Golza will be Nomorza as soon as we get there" Raleigh jested

"Don't get to cocky little boy" Yancy muttered but Raleigh heard the muttering

"Hey don't call me a little boy you old-" but before Raleigh could finish, Tendo suddenly said

"Marshall on deck!" and Marshall Stacker Pentecost's face was shown on screen

"Mr Choi, engage for drop" the Marshall ordered

"Engaging drop, sir" Tendo replied

The brothers looked at each other and nodded at each other "preparing for drop." the brothers said in unison while pressed a button on the console simultaneously and they were starting to descend as if they were in a giant elevator until they suddenly stopped and the head of Gipsy Danger was locked in place with its body.

"We are locked and online." Yancy announced and the nuclear turbine on Gipsy Dangers chest started to roar to full power as soon as Tendo released the command-and-control for the Beckett brothers.

As the great launch bay doors opened to reveal the Jaeger, two Chinooks designed to lift a 1000 tons hooked onto Gipsy Danger.

"Rangers, this Marshall Stacker Pentecost," said the Marshall's voice. "Prepare for the Neural Handshake."

Tendo started the countdown "initiating drift in 5-4-3-2-1"

_And the two brothers felt it, the Drift, mind and memories going into one another. A balloon popped. Mom died from cancer. Dad left them for good. Leaving school to join the Academy._

"Neural handshake is a positive, sir." Tendo reported

"Right hemisphere ready." Yancy confirmed

"Left hemisphere ready." Raleigh confirmed "Gipsy Danger is ready to kick some ass!" Stacker ignored the last three words

"Gentleman," Pentecost ordered "Golza is moving too fast to intercept on the miracle mile so you are to intercept it on land and do what you two do best. Copy?"

"Copy that, sir" Yancy copied but then hesitated after looking at the HUD "Sir" Yancy questioned "There's a tour group in the Kaiju's path-" but Stacker just cut him off

"You are standing between a Kaiju and over 100 million people, not a tour bus holding over 10 people. Do I make myself clear?"

Yancy didn't say anything for a few seconds but answered "Yes sir" and the screens went dark then the brothers nodded at each other

"You know what I'm thinking?" Raleigh asked

"I'm in your head. what do you think?" Yancy retorted

"Then lets get digging"

And they were lifted off as they headed to intercept the Kaiju.

**Ok so there was no fighting but tommorow**

**Chapter 2 will come out and there will be fighting**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter **


End file.
